Global Freeze
is an incident that happened on April 8, 2014 , in which the Roidmudes somehow caused time to stop. Despite its name, the initial Heavy Acceleration phenomenon only affected a quarter of the world with the 108 Low-Class Roidmudes stationed at various points across the globe while the heart of the operation was quite literally centered in Tokyo, Japan, with devastating Roidmude attacks occurring at least across Japan and it's neighbours in the northern region of East Asia (North & South Korea, China, and Russia). During this event, various cities were heavily damaged and an untold amount of civilians were injured and/or killed. This event was eventually stopped by a friendly Roidmude who had Drive's powers and the Shift Cars, but not before Shinnosuke Tomari accidentally injured his partner in a terrible accident while on the job. This was actually a setup by Tenjuro Banno, once he finalized his project, stealing Krim's mind uploading tech after their partnership ended badly. He let himself be killed by Roidmudes and uploaded his mind and then sent them on a rampage across the globe, which involved killing Krim and those who still defy his genius as a warning. Aftermath Six months later, the Special Investigation Unit has called this phenomenon the , while the public has dubbed it the . In order to prevent the Global Freeze from happening again, the Tokyo PD urged citizens via billboard PSAs and special phone apps to contact emergency services if they see any signs of the Heavy Acceleration effect in progress. Though, despite this being a phenomenon complete with these PSAs and apps, there are still skeptics who doubt its existence, presumably because of the lack of evidence that would've pinpointed to the Roidmudes otherwise thanks to a mole inside the police. Second Global Freeze Some Roidmudes do seek to create a second Global Freeze for reasons unknown. Among some who do wish to make a new one would be Roidmude 108/Paradox, who wished to fuse with his past self to create an "Eternal" Global Freeze. It was later presumed by Banno, in a similar way he made the Roidmudes to do so during the first incident by igniting all four of Super Evolution Roidmude's Core Driviars but in the fashion of the whole world being consumed instead of a portion of it. After powering up the Sigma Circular and Brain's sacrifice to save Medic, Banno reveals his true intentions as he is planning to reset the Global Freeze but unlike the first one (which affected only the quarter parts of East Asia), this time it will affect most parts of the world. As Krim stated about Banno's plot in the Global Freeze, when the said incident takes effect, all the humans within the Global Freeze zone will be converted into data. Once the Sigma Circular and Banno's true Promised Land (technically, the headquarters of the Special Defense Center), it will become a devastation for Banno's creation of Sigma as a tool of human subjugation. Notes *The time-frame of the Global Freeze in relation to the series (six months before the first episode) is the same as that of the Sabbath in Kamen Rider Wizard. **Assuming all Neo-Heisei Riders share the same universe, it would mean the Global Freeze occurred some time before Kamen Rider Gaim s epilogue. **Banno's set-up plan of the Global Freeze is the same as Sou Fueki's plan of the Sabbath. However, both have different achievement plans, as Banno wishes to enslave humanity using the Sigma Circular while Fueki wishes to resurrect his daughter Koyomi using the Philosopher's Stone. *The plan of the first Global Freeze was leaked by Roidmude 005. *It seems the Global Freeze partially affected the climate of the world, as whenever the Global Freeze is initiated, the affected areas seem to rain at the same time. See also *Heavy Acceleration Category:Events